Corrin's and Kaze's Passionate Night
by Maria65
Summary: Corrin and Kaze are growing closer and after a incident with Saizo, and then a late stroll the two believe maybe they were meant to be together. A night filled with passion is something they weren't expecting but they weren't going to complain as their love lead to a Passionate Night. Rated M for lemon, character's belong to Nintendo, some lines aren't mine.


The Astral Plain was bright as Corrin walked around the camp, waving to people as they passed by and conversing with them; having a good time. They had recently tried an attack on Garon, yet had failed and retreated in which Xander chased them and Elise attacked him in Corrin's place though it had hurt her to leave her sister behind.

"Lady Corrin!" a voice shouted and she turned around, seeing Felicia running toward her. After they returned to the Astral Plain, Felicia had been waiting and had joined them; in which Corrin was glad to have her back. "Yes, Felicia, what is it?" Corrin asked and she smiled at her. "Kaze wishes to see you." she said with a smile, shocking Corrin.

"Kaze is?" Corrin responded with a blush on her face. She had grown attached to the ninja whom had slowly begun seeing himself as a better person.

He was always there for her, fighting alongside her, helping her with anything; he had even vowed himself to her as her retainer; saying he would always protect her. She had found herself greatly enjoying her time with him and always wanting to be around him, show him he really was the good person she believed him to be. Kaze had always stated he was horrible, that it was his fault she had been kidnapped yet she had helped him see differently...or so she hoped.

"Yes milady." Felicia responded, grabbing her attention. "He waits for you outside your Private Quarter's." she said with a smile and Corrin smiled at her. "Alright, lead the way." she responded and Felicia giggled and had Corrin follow her.

Like Felicia said, Kaze was there and it seemed he was sculpting something with a block of wood and one of his kunai's. He worked swiftly and delicately, his eyes never leaving the block though it was slowly taking shape and it seemed to be a person wielding a sword though it still had a ways to go.

"Kaze!" Felicia greeted and he looked up before he smiled softly. "Thank you for getting her Felicia." Kaze said as he put his items away and stood as Felicia nodded and left.

"Felicia said you needed me?" Corrin asked, trying not to blush and he nodded as he walked over to her. "Is everything okay?" he asked, looking concerned, confusing her. "What do you mean?" she asked and he rubbed his head.

"...Lately" he began, looking away. "you've seemed...down milady." he responded and she sighed, she knew where this was going. "Is everything okay?" he asked, worried about her.

"...I just learned some harsh truth's, that's all." she responded, not knowing what else to say. She didn't want to burden him with her personal problems, she didn't want to place more burden on him...yet she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked at Kaze confused.

"You know you can tell me anything Corrin," he began, his eyes soft. "not only am I your retainer but I am also your friend, and ally." he responded and she blushed and looked away.

"It-it...*sigh*." she knew she couldn't hide it from him after he said that. "..I learned that Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi and Sakura aren't my blood-siblings." she responded and he seemed shocked. "What do you mean?" he asked, shock and confusion heavy in his voice. "I am not related to Sumeragi at all, he is not my blood father." she responded and looked at Kaze in the eye.

"It slipped when Hinoka and Sakura were hugging me, acting like we were kids and Takumi let it slip. He said **'How can you two act like that when we aren't related by blood?'** was what he said and Hinoka ended up beating him to a bloody pulp." she responded with a chuckle, making Kaze bite his tongue to not laugh. "Sakura was trying to stop it when Ryoma eventually had everyone calm down after asking Azura to sing. When they all settled down, Ryoma stated that my father wasn't Sumeragi and their mother wasn't Mikoto." she said and motioned him to follow her inside, in which he did.

"Ryoma said that there mother had died after she gave birth to Sakura when Mikoto ran in a few month's later, carrying me in her arms and asked for shelter. Mikoto had been a long-time family friend to Hoshido and King Sumeragi had offered her shelter and eventually feel in love with her as time passed." she responded before leaning against her knees as they sat on the bed. "He raised me with the others as one of his own after he married my mother, and Mikoto looked after the children as though they were her own." she responded and Kaze hummed.

"Does that mean Takumi and Sakura are older than you?" he asked, curious in which Corrin giggled. "No, I'm still older than them. From what I was able to understand, I was taken from Hoshido at the age of six while Takumi and Sakura were three years old." she said and smiled at Kaze. "I was the one hit more by the event which is why I don't remember anyone, yet they remember me as they were kept safe." she responded and Kaze nodded. "I remember now, I was seven at the time when they took you and I had ran to save you yet my brother Saizo had to save me from getting killed." he responded and Corrin tilted her head.

"Is that why he has the scar?" she asked and he nodded. "He got the scar trying to save me when you had been kidnapped." he said before looking Corrin back in the eye. "Though I had no idea you weren't Sumeragi's daughter." he responded and Corrin nodded. "Yes, even Azura was shocked as she had always guessed I was Sumeragi's daughter, though we are all unaware who my real father is." Corrin responded and Kaze rubbed her shoulder.

"Though, seeing as Sumeragi raised you; how do you feel about him?" he asked, wondering what she thought. "I still consider him my father," she responded as she looked down at her hands. "despite not being related to him by blood, I still see him as my father as he raised me with the same love of care as he did his own children from what some of the others in the army had said." Corrin responded and Kaze smiled, she still loved the former King despite knowing the truth.

Corrin placed her hand overs Kaze's own and gripped it tightly, before she smiled softly at him, making him blush. "Thank you for listening Kaze, I needed to let someone know." she responded and Kaze smiled, blush still in place. "I-it my was h-honor, m-milady." he responded and she giggled.

After conversing for some time, Kaze left as Corrin realized it was late and he showed himself out. After leaving the room he looked at his left hand and felt himself blush again, missing the warmth of her hand on his. He had never felt so cared for, so wanted before...had never thought that Corrin, of all people, would still want him by her side. He had failed her all those years ago, and here she was, once again saying it wasn't him fault, thanking him for being beside her and even hugged him before he left. He sighed and rubbed his head, not sure how to deal with his feelings...when suddenly he heard footsteps and readied his kunai.

"Kaze?" a male's voice said and Kaze saw it was Jakob. "What're you doing here?" he asked, giving the man a slight glare in which Kaze sighed and relaxed. "Me and Corrin had a conversation after I requested to see her earlier today." he responded and Jakob 'ah'ed at that. "I see, well" Jakob said as he walked over and patted his arm. "if it's no problem, could you head on to your own room?" he asked and Kaze nodded as he left.

 **Next Day:** Corrin laughed as Silas hugged her around the waist, his grin wide as he began tickling her causing Corrin to shriek with laughter as she struggled fruitlessly to loosen his grasp.

"Okay! Okay!" she exclaimed, making some of the people laugh at her laughter. "I give! I give!" she laughed out and Silas chuckled as he released her. "Now you gotta do what I say." he grinned at her and she giggled.

"Yep, guess I do." she responded, unaware Kaze watched from afar with a glare. He didn't understand how he felt very well, he felt...angry; like Silas would hurt her the first chance he got. He felt like...Silas wasn't the one for her.

Despite his friendship with the former Nohr Paladin, he still didn't like seeing him so close to Corrin. It made his blood boil...and he felt like Kaden, as he watched the Kistune tackle her in a hug, watching as Silas and a few others laughed; wasn't right either. Was what he was currently feeling...was it called...jealousy? Kaze sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, not sure how to react to these feelings.

"Kaze?" a voice asked softly from below, and he looked under the branch he was sitting on, seeing Azura. "Is everything okay? You seem...gloomy." she responded carefully and Kaze jumped down to speak to her properly.

"I am alright." he responded as he folded his arms. "Just making sure everything is okay." he responded as he heard laughter again and looked Corrin's way.

He saw her chasing Subaki who currently held her cape, a grin on his face as he acted like she'd never catch him before she transformed and tackled him, grabbing her cape before strutting off like she was the Princess she was. She transformed back into a human, putting it on and sticking her tongue out at Subaki who was currently blushing like a mad man, making Hana and a few others laugh at him as the so-called 'Perfect' soldier blushed.

"She's having fun, isn't she?" Azura responded softly with the love of family in her voice. Kaze nodded with a smile, watching as she sparred with Hinata and Hana at the same time, keeping up with both the sword-master's.

"Yes," he responded verbally, eyes soft. "she is, it's a good thing to see concerning everything that has happened lately." he said and Azura nodded, coming up beside him. "Yes" she replied making Kaze almost jump and want to move away...it didn't feel right with her being right beside him. "it's always good to have fun and spend time with your army." Azura responded before she smiled at Kaze. "I believe you have helped in more ways than you can imagine." she responded before walking toward Corrin who was resting from her spar, yet smiled at Azura.

Kaze felt blood rise to his cheeks as he realized Azura seemed to know more than he thought and he disappeared, he could not bare the embarrassment.

 **With Corrin:** Corrin stopped as her voice felt raw and smiled at Azura, despite what people believed Corrin could sing pretty well. Some of the soldier's clapped and applauded their singing, saying they did and amazing job; while Corrin only blushed as Azura smiled.

"You did a great job, Corrin!" Silas said as he came over and helped both women stand, smiling at them. "You both did a great job." he praised and the two smiled at him.

"Thank you Silas, but Azura's the real star of that show." Corrin said and Azura playfully gasped. "Me?" she responded with a playful look in her eyes that Corrin and Silas noticed. "Why my dear Corrin, you were the star of it all; I believe you shinned more brightly than the light itself." she responded playfully and Corrin smirked at her with a brow raised.

"Oh really?" she said as Silas backed up, not sure what was gonna happen. "Why, my dear Azura, you are a dancer and a lovely singer; why I was dimmed by your shinning voice." she responded dramatically as she placed an arm over her head as though she felt weak.

"I could never match your style, grace and experience." she responded and Azura laughed, making Corrin laugh with her as well as some others. "You're too much Corrin." Azura giggled as she tried to calm herself, Corrin could only nod.

Everyone soon went about doing their own thing while Corrin walked toward one of the statue's and gazed at it. It was a statue of Mikoto with a plaque under it; Corrin had asked if one could be built on the Astral Plain seeing as Hoshido had one, she wanted something to remember her mother by.

"I see you miss her." a voice said behind her, as she looked over her shoulder, she saw Ryoma walking over to her. "Of course I would," Corrin began before looking at the statue again. "I didn't get to be with her long, yet the way she hugged me told me everything was true." Corrin stated as Ryoma came up beside her, looking at the statue as well.

"Mikoto had missed you dearly the years you were gone." Ryoma said before he rubbed Corrin's head, gaining her attention. "Not once did she forget you, I remember the conversation's she had with Orochi on how she wished you were home. Yukimaru had a hard time calming her down when she would remember the past." Ryoma said as he removed his hand, folding his arm he looked at the statue again. "She was amazing." he commented before leaving, Corrin watched before turning her attention back to the statue.

"I'll make you proud, mother." Corrin said before she walked away, head held high as she vowed to keep living.

Night started closing in as Corrin walked about the Astral Plain, unable to sleep as her mind pressed her to remain awake. She didn't know why she couldn't rest, it's not like they were in danger in the Astral Plain, the place was generally safe with very few knowing how to enter or exit the plain. She heard talking a little way away and looked around, trying to hear who was talking before she heard Kaze's voice...who was he talking to? She was looking around, trying to find him and the person he was talking to; he only stayed up this late if he was on patrol and he wasn't tonight.

"Kaze?" she asked softly as she turned a corner, seeing him with his brother, Saizo, at one of the ponds in the plain.

Kaze was leaning against the mess hall wall, while Saizo was leaning against a tree; both seemed to be unaware of her presence as they were in a sensitive conversation. Kaze's gaze was dark, hostile, protective as he seemed to contemplate what his brother was saying. Saizo was similar with a dark, hostile gaze as though he was trying to get through Kaze which was unusual. Usually it was Kaze trying to get through Saizo.

"You have to be careful who you open your heart to Kaze." Saizo growled out to his twin, who looked away with clenched teeth. "Your training as a ninja is slipping, do you want to disgrace us?" Saizo asked, making Kaze glare at him. "I am trying to disgrace no one Saizo, do you always have to meddle in my business?" Kaze retaliated with a growl and Saizo scoffed.

"I'm just saying stop getting so close to people, it could bite you later." Saizo stated and Corrin felt anger well in her heart. What the hell was Saizo doing? Telling Kaze how to live his life, it's not right! She must've made noise because a kunai sunk its blade right into the corner she was behind, making her gasp and clasp a hand over her mouth.

"Who's there?!" Saizo shouted and Corrin took a deep breath, might as well reveal herself and avoid making Saizo watch her again.

She came out from around the corner, a glare directed at Saizo, his gaze went murderous as he glared right back at Corrin while Kaze seemed shocked. How long had she been there?

"What're you doing?" Saizo asked while she walked toward them, her anger obvious. "Thinking of sneaking out to alert the enemy?" Saizo accused making Kaze glare at Saizo, why couldn't he learn to trust Corrin?!

"I thought you would've trusted me by now." Corrin seemed to think the same thing as she stopped before them, her glare hostile toward Saizo and he growled at her. "Tch. I'll never trust a child born from us yet raised by the enemy." Saizo stated and Kaze growled, before he slammed Saizo into the tree. "KAZE?!" Corrin shouted in shock, surprised by how angry the comment made him.

"I'm tired of it Saizo, leave Corrin alone!" Kaze snapped out, making Saizo raise a brow at him. "Corrin has proved she's one of us, she has fought against her own family for our sake; she's even saved your life just like she has mine!" Kaze's voice was filled with anger as he kept his own murderous glare at his brother, yet his shouting had brought some of the soldier's to where they were.

Kagero seemed to be shocked at seeing the two brother's fighting, granted she knew they weren't on good term's, seeing them at each others throat was new for her to witness. Sakura was about to burst into tears, she couldn't believe everyone was fighting with one another; the two didn't sound happy when she heard them. Hinoka was about to walk over to separated them but her husband, Subaki held her back, shaking his head; the two needed to work things out on their own. Some of the others were tense like Corrin, unsure of what to do yet unwilling to step between them.

"You need to learn your place." Saizo threatened as he swung with his left arm, the blade on it cut Kaze's cheek, making him release Saizo.

As he stepped back, Saizo struck again, knocking Kaze off his feet but before he could strike again everyone heard a roar and looked at Corrin who had transformed and currently covered Kaze's body with her own. She bared her fangs at Saizo and her tail lashed forward, striking the ground right beside him; she was threatening him.

"Not another step." Corrin growled out and Saizo scoffed before sheathing his kunai and dagger. "Fine, I'll leave you all alone for today," he responded and turned around, yet didn't leave just yet. "you're growing bold Kaze, yet you never strike family." he responded before leaving. "...I'll go check on him." Kagero responded before she disappeared as well, most likely following Saizo.

Corrin stepped off Kaze as he sat up, she transformed back to her human form and knelt to Kaze, cupping his face as she examined him. "Are you okay?" she asked worried and he nodded, looking away. "Yes...I'm ashamed of the way I acted." he responded and she sighed, forcing him to look at her. "You did what you thought was right, you were protecting me Kaze." she responded softly.

He sighed and gripped her hand, holding it to his cheek; relishing in the warmth she radiated. Corrin smiled softly at him before she slowly hugged him, shocking him as he stiffened a little before slowly relaxing and hugged her in return. "Thank you." Corrin said gratefully and Kaze smiled a little. "You're welcome Lady Corrin." he responded, before the others came over and helped them up.

They all exchanged their worries, provided support, thanked Kaze for protecting Corrin's honor and thanked Corrin for protecting Kaze. They all slowly dispersed and went their separate ways, yet Kaze stuck close to Corrin, who offered to bandage any wounds and seeing her pleading look, he had known he couldn't refuse what she wished to do. As they entered her Private Quarter's, she had him sit on the bed while she grabbed the first aid kit she always had in there.

"You really don't have to do this Corrin." Kaze responded as he crossed his legs, yet she smiled at him over her shoulder. "I want to Kaze, you were protecting me out there; protected my honor and loyalty." she responded as she came over, first aid kit in hand. "I want to do this." she responded with a soft smile and Kaze blushed, looking away in hopes of distracting himself. "As you wish." he replied as he tugged on his scarf a little.

Corrin sat beside him and brought out what she would need, before she began with the scar on his cheek. Kaze felt himself blush even more at the contact of her hand on his skin, smooth, warm, quick...he felt his chest tighten as he tried to push the feeling away. He knew what was happening, yet he knew he couldn't feel like this...it was wrong. She was his liege, his master; he was a mere servant to her...that's all he knew he could be. Yet, as she cared so delicately for him, he knew it'd just be harder on himself to push the feelings away.

 _'What has become of me?'_ He thought as he felt Corrin place the bandage on his cheek. _'To want to satisfy my own desire's over her's?'_ He wondered before he felt her grab his leg.

He winced as he felt a sharp jolt of pain go through his leg and jerked, making Corrin jerk away as well, looking at him worried. "Are you going to be okay?" Corrin asked and Kaze nodded as he stood, doing his best to not limp.

"Yes, I'll be fine." he responded as he crossed his arms. "I should be going now." he responded and before Corrin could respond he disappeared from sight and she sighed, rubbing her arms. "He never stays long." she said to herself sadly, before she turned in for the night.

 **Days Later:** Kaze wanted to bang his head against a wall, anything...anything hard! He should've seen it coming, it was inevitable...the feelings he felt...he should've dealt with them sooner or asked someone, but he knew anyways. He had fallen...fallen in love with his liege, his master, his everything...his lady...Lady Corrin.

 _'What do I do?'_ He wondered, looking to the sky from the branch he sat on. _'I can't feel like this...it's wrong. Wrong on so many level's...I can't allow myself to feel like this.'_ He thought as he watched the birds and animals pass by, the soldier's spar and interact with one another.

He felt his gaze drawn to one woman in particular, his liege, Corrin herself as she interacted with Sakura and Hinoka. He felt his lips twitch and cursed himself, he couldn't be like this! He couldn't love his liege, it wasn't allowed!

"Kaze?" a voice questioned below him, and he froze. He knew that voice all too well. "Is everything okay?" the voice questioned and as he looked below, he saw it was Corrin, standing there with Sakura. "I'll leave you two alone." Sakura responded with a smile, in which Corrin nodded as she ran off, before she fixed Kaze with a curious look.

"Are you okay?" she asked again and he sighed, jumping down like he had down with Azura. "I am fine." he responded before he noticed she was dressed casually. "Are you heading somewhere?" he asked, a brow rose; and she nodded. "Just for a stroll, need some air to clear my head." she responded and he felt himself compelled to follow.

"Would you mind if I joined you?" he asked with a soft smile and he giggled. "Kaze, don't be silly; I'm perfectly safe. I'm not gonna wonder off and get kidnapped." she responded, yet motioned for him to follow her as they walked off.

Kaze pouted at her words, she seemed to enjoy reminding him about the past. "Milady, I seemed to have noticed you find immense satisfaction in reminding others about their past failure's." he responded with a frown and Corrin chuckled. "Well, I wouldn't say immense satisfaction..." Corrin trailed off as she turned to face him, noticing his pout.

"Oh," she sighed as she walked over to him and poked his cheek. "stop pouting, I'm not mad." she responded and he gave her a look of disbelief. "I am not pouting." he stated indignantly and she laughed. "Are you sure about that?" she questioned and he huffed. "I am your liege after all, so I'm pretty sure I would know better." Corrin responded as they continued walking, and he chuckled. "Heh, I suppose you are Lady Corrin." he responded as he kept stride with her and she smiled at him.

Silence passed between them as they continued their stroll, both enjoying the others company; Kaze and Corrin felt at peace beside each other. Kaze was unsure how to feel about being alone with Corrin now that he knew the extent of his feelings for her. Despite the fact that he knew how he felt and knowing how wrong it was, he couldn't help but feel like...this felt right. Being with her like this, being by her side, knowing she was content beside him, he felt like this was how it should be.

"I'm really blessed." she stated suddenly, grabbing his attention. "Pardon?" he questioned, not sure he heard right. "I feel like I've gotten to see a whole new side of you, sending all this time together." she explained as she looked at him, smiling. "You smile so much more than I thought you would, and you can be pretty funny." she said as her gaze softened toward him. "When I see you out there, fighting for me...fighting so hard, I...I just feel so grateful." she said as she looked toward the path again, her cheeks pink. "You're such a loyal, good man, Kaze." she responded softly, cheeks a dark pink.

Kaze winced a little as he stopped, in which she noticed and turned to look at him, yet his gaze was to the ground. He felt his chest tighten again and he knew he could no longer hold his feelings back, he couldn't fight it off anymore.

 _'You are a cruel mistress.'_ He thought as he rubbed his head, yet unaware he spoke until he heard Corrin's horrified gasp. "What?!" she shouted shocked, he looked at her. "I was complimenting you!" she shouted, worried she had done something wrong.

There was no turning back know, he had to let her know. "Y-you make me want to say things...things best kept to myself." he stuttered out, cheeks a little pink, confusing her. "...Like what?" she asked, curiosity in her voice.

He growled, unable to stop himself. "I have pledged myself to you as your retainer. I am your servant and your bodyguard." he said before he looked her in the eye, making her heart flutter as she saw something in his eyes she had longed to see. "Therefore," he began, his hands shaking. "under no circumstance's am I allowed to say what it is I am about you say. Yet I cannot help myself." he said, his gaze determined to get his feelings across.

"I love you, lady Corrin." he said, shocking her and making her blush like mad. "Oh!" she exclaimed as she felt her heart beat faster.

"I have sworn to serve and protect you, I would give my life to persevere your own." he said before looking at the ground as his cheeks reddened. "Yet...while duty would be enough, it is not for duty alone I make these vows." he said as he held a hand to his head, feeling his chest get tighter. "I made them because I do not believe a life without you is worth living." he stated before lifting his face to look her in the eye again, seeing her eyes swimming with emotion.

"Is..." he took a deep breath to steady his erratic heart, yet it did little to soothe him. "Is there any chance you would honor me with your love?" he asked, feeling his cheeks still hot.

Corrin felt her face become hotter as her eyes burned slightly as she stopped a sniffle from escaping, yet a tear still ran down her face as she felt her heart burst with joy. She was unaware until she saw Kaze's face pale as his eyes widened in alarm.

"Lady Corrin?!" she shouted as rushed to her and wiped her tears away that ran down her cheeks. "Why are you crying?" he asked, worried he had done something wrong. "I-I'm sorry," she responded, smiling brightly at him. "I-I'm just s-so filled w-with j-joy, I can't help it." she responded softly, her eyes filled with love.

Kaze felt his heart skip a beat as her face filled with joy, he felt himself stop breathing as he registered her words. Could she possibly...? Is it possible that she...? "Joy?" he repeated, unsure of himself.

"Yes!" she exclaimed as she gripped his hands and interlaced her fingers with his. "Don't you see?" she questioned, yet his still shocked face made her chuckle. "I feel the same way, Kaze. I want to be with you." she responded before she wrapped her arms around his back, he stiffened slightly. "I love you, Kaze." she stated and he felt himself burst with happiness.

"I will consent to be yours, if you consent to be mine in return." she responded as she looked up at him with a smile and he smiled in return. He lifted one hand to her cheek while the other rest on her back. "I will, milady. Gladly." he responded as he kissed her deeply and Corrin returned the gesture with as much passion; her arms rising to wrap around his neck while his hands rested at her hips.

"My liege..." he breathed out, separating the kiss. "No, my love." he corrected, holding her face with his hands. "I adore you with my whole being. I promise to treasure you forever..." he said before kissing her again, keeping her close. "and to keep you in my heart, always." he finished, kissing her again more deeply than before.

Corrin was taken about by his passion and aggression, yet she didn't complain as she enjoyed it. She had grown to love the man more than she had originally believed, in the beginning she just wanted to prove he was a good man, that he was someone who everyone believed in a relied on. Yet as she spent time with him, both on and off the battlefield, she knew her feelings were changing. She began to see him as more than just an ally and friend, she began to see him as someone she wanted to be with, someone she believed was right for her. And as they kissed, she knew she had found the one for her.

 **Private Quarter's:** How they made it to her chamber was unknown to her, yet they had and she had no complaints as he pushed her onto her bed, kissing her once again. She felt like her body was on fire, she needed him to soothe the burning desire inside her; he seemed happy to obliged as he ran his hands down her sides, her leather clothing did nothing to hinder his ability which seemed to please him. She gasped for air when he released her lips, instead he ran his tongue up her neck and she gasped in surprise before a moan escaped as he nipped her ear, her face bright red. He smirked mischievously before he nibbled her ear making her give a small moan again, making him chuckle.

"I like that sound." he responded huskily in her ear and she bite her bottom lip. "I want to hear more." he responded and she blushed more heavily.

His hands worked under her shirt, caressing the skin, leaving burning trails that turned ice cold and she didn't know how to react. She was panting at this point as he continued his little ministration's on her neck, making her squirm and writhe, feeling something at her core. She felt like she was going to die unless he did something to soothe the feeling soon.

"K-Kaze..." she complained and he looked at her. "Y-you...you're..." she didn't know what to say as she flushed and he chuckled, having a idea.

He decided to torture her a little though as he moved away, only to discard his scarf and gloves. She watched, flushing more as he did his little teased and he slowly removed his top, letting it open and rest at his hips, before he attacked her neck again. She gasped as he bit down on her neck lightly, enough to leave a mark but not enough to draw blood. She was panting again, feeling her heart beat faster than she thought possible, her body felt like it was engulfed in flames!

"K-Kaze..." she moaned and he chuckled. "Still dressed are we?" he teased and her eyes widened in shock as she was sure her whole body turned red in embarrassment.

She felt Kaze's hands grab her shirt and move it enough to get his hands underneath before he caressed the skin he now had access to. His hands skimmed her stomach, making her bit her lip to stop a moan before they came to her breasts and she gasped as he gentle fondled one. Seeing her flush reaction, he guessed he was good and removed her top, exposing her to his hungry gaze, yet she suddenly felt embarrassment as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't hide." he growled out softly as he pulled her arms away and nipped her collarbone. She moaned at the contact as he ran his tongue over the sore to soothe the sting.

She felt one hand at her left breast on the side while she felt his other arm wrap around her back as he pushed her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, needing something to hold onto as he allowed his hand to play with her breasts. She moaned a little as he twirled her peak and pinched making her gasp and arch her back closer to his touch. He smiled as he descended on her with his mouth, and she gasped as she held his head in place. He bite down lightly before flicking his tongue over her nipple yet he didn't leave the other neglected as he played with her other breast, flicking and pinching her other peak.

She felt like she was going to melt into a puddle of female hormones as she swung her head side-to-side, feeling her body get hotter than should be humanly possible. She felt him leave her chest as he moved downward and she looked at him through hooded eyes.

 _'Is he going to...?'_ She couldn't finish her thought as she felt his hands pull her trousers off and she gasped as she felt her under garments slip off as well.

Before she could say anything she felt a finger slid down her folds, resulting in her gasping as she threw her head back, panting. He hovered over her, allowing a finger to slide in, pumping in and out slowly as he allowed her to get use to the feeling. Seeing her breathing under control he added a second and she gasped again as he pumped both, spreading his fingers, stretching her to prep her.

Her hips were twitching, legs shaking as she felt he body grow hotter at her core; her core getting wetter. She was panting harshly at this point, yet Kaze wasn't done just yet; he still had much he wanted to do. Removing his fingers from her she was going to protest until she saw him clean his fingers and she was sure she could die at that moment and not really care. She was beyond embarrassed, yet seeing his smirk and bend down she knew there was more still to come.

"Kaze?" she questioned until she felt his tongue and she arched her back with a startled cry leaving her lips.

Her hands shot to Kaze's head and kept him in place as her thigh locked around his head, yet he didn't complain as he pushed his tongue in her and she moaned loudly. It felt amazing, she never knew anything could feel this good. It made her body go out of control, she felt like she couldn't control her movements but the bliss she felt covered that fact. Kaze continued to work his magic, despite the fact that he felt his pants grow tighter he was focused on bringing her as much pleasure as possible. Her moans, gasps, and groans were music to his ears even her little cries to surprise when he would add a finger or touch a little bundle of nerves; he couldn't help himself...she was amazing.

"K-Kaze..." she groaned out, feeling something building. "I...I feel...hot...l-like something is...is c-coming." she moaned out and Kaze stopped as he moved up.

"I can't let it end just yet." he replied huskily, kissing her again. "The fun's just beginning." he replied as he undid his pants, the tightness was too much.

Corrin looked down as he released himself before he wrapped his arms around her legs, bringing them to rest at his hips. "Are you certain?" he asked as he knew this would hurt, he didn't want to do something he'd regret later. Corrin looked at him before she lifted her body to kiss his lips, before she nodded. "I am Kaze," she responded as she laid back down. "make me yours, show me the extent of you passion. Make love to me." she stated and that was all he needed to hear.

He slowly pushed in and Corrin closed her eyes tightly as she bit her bottom lip, doing her best not to cry out. She felt like she was being ripped apart, despite the fact that Kaze stretched her; he was bigger than she thought. Kaze, on the other hand, felt like he was in heaven, she was so tight, so warm; he didn't think it was possible to feel like this. Though he knew she was in pain by the way she had her eyes tightly shut, the way she clenched her teeth in pain...he knew it hurt her. He removed his arms from her legs and wrapped them around her back as he leaned over her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers digging into his shoulders, drawing blood. Kaze felt himself come to a barrier and looked her in the eye before kissing her and thrusting all the way in, sheathing himself in her to the hilt. Corrin cried out in pain, her scream swallowed by his kiss as he tried to convey his apology. He stilled in her, leaving her lips as he kissed her neck softly, hoping it was enough to show his apology without words...he didn't think he could speak at the moment.

Corrin didn't think it'd hurt this bad, she had heard about stories from village women and from some of the army women...they never mentioned anything about this! She felt tears trickle down her face, yet she slowly felt the pain subside and took a deep breath.

"Kaze..." she said softly and he nodded as he wiped her tears away. "I'll be gentle." he responded as he found his voice and she nodded.

He wrapped his arms around her again and pulled out before pushing back in slowly; she still felt some discomfort but it wasn't as bad as before. He did it again and she slowly felt her body accommodate to the intrusion, when he pushed back in again a bit more forcefully and she arched her back with a small, pleasured cry and Kaze smiled. He found the spot, and he focused on hitting it with every thrust. Her legs wrapped around him and locked while she gripped his arms, nails digging into his arms with every thrust and she felt the pleasure build. She didn't think it could feel this good! This far surpassed what she heard, the stories she read and what he did earlier; he just kept surprising her! She began moaning louder, asking Kaze to go harder, faster! He gladly obliged as he did as asked, letting go and letting his desire overtake him as he fulfilled her wishes, thrusting into her with reckless abandon. She let her pleasure be known with louder moans and small cries, her arms coming to wrap around his neck as their pleasure built.

Kaze felt himself getting closer and by the tightening of her walls, he guessed she must be close as well, the look on her face proved his thoughts as did her cries. He was loving every second, every cry, every moan, every groan; he was overjoyed he was the one bringing her this pleasure. She cupped one side of his face and pulled him in for a kiss in which he responded with harder thrusts and she moaned happily, feeling something build up again.

"K-Kaze...I-I feel it a-again..." she said as she began panting harder, eyes half-lidded in pleasure. "A-as do I." Kaze responded with a groan, her walls gripping him like a vice.

He thrusted a few more times before she gasped, throwing her head back with a cry leaving her lips, she cried out his name and he felt himself come undone not long after. He stilled as he released, her name leaving his own lips as he was undone, they both saw white. He gasped as he gave a few lazy, last few thrusts, emptying him before he felt his arms give way and almost collapsed on her had he not moved a little. They both worked on regaining their breath, staring at one another before he gave a content sigh and removed himself from her and smiled at her as she gave a weak smile back.

"Are you okay?" he asked and she nodded as he caressed her cheek. "I'm okay...I feel better than good." she responded with a bright smile as she kissed him and he smiled. "Good." he responded as his eyes softened.

Corrin smiled back as she cupped his face and brought him down, allowing him to rest his head on her chest, running her fingers through his hair. "Rest here tonight." she said and he nodded as he wrapped his arms around her, shifting a little until he was comfortable. "You'll have to get use to sleeping here, I'm not letting you go." she responded and he chuckled sleepily. "I have no complaints." he responded as he closed his eyes as did Corrin, both letting themselves fall into the world of dreams.

A few month's passed since their confession, since their night of passion and as it turned out, Corrin had gotten pregnant, yet no one was surprised. Felicia and Jakob couldn't really keep their mouth's shut after they walked in on the two sleeping naked in Corrin's bed. Everyone was happy, even though Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi and Sakura threatened if he broke Corrin's heart, they knew how to dispose of his body. Though Sakura wasn't all that scary the moment she found out Corrin and Kaze were together, she had gotten as terrifying with him as she had with Azama when he pushed her to the limit. Saizo had eventually apologized for his action's and even congratulated the new couple, saying he was proud to becoming an uncle. They knew, with the new bonds and the child, they would only get closer and they knew, when the child was born and was with them that nothing would tear them apart. Corrin, Kaze, and their son whom they called Kana; they all knew they would never be torn apart as long as their love survived.

 **Okay, so sorry if this turned out bad; I really tried to convey the feeling across and I'm mainly doing this because I love Kaze x Avatar/Corrin so much and I wanted something...sexually between them. There are too few Kaze x Avatar/Corrin fanfic's out there and I really wanted to get something spicy across. I also see Corrin always wanting to protect Kaze because in their Support Conversation's it' obvious Kaze wants to protect Corrin; so I really wanted to get that across, especially with how Saizo acts, I have a feeling Kaze wouldn't stand for what his twin does. Also, I really like their S-Support conversation which is why I added the lines they speak, so no I do not take credit for the character's or what they say when Corrin state's she's going for a stroll, that is purely based off the game though some of the lines are different, not all.**

 **Well, just wanted to do something sexy for my Fire Emblem Fates OTP, hope ya'll enjoyed it and liked it. ^^**


End file.
